


Just Give Me a Reason

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [67]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Conversations, M/M, Q becomes Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finally sees James in that museum after becoming Quartermaster and learning that his husband is a 00 agent.</p><p>He's also learned about Vesper and all the other women in James's life. And now he's wondering if there's a reason he should even remain married to the agent.</p><p>He hopes James can give him that reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, in Meet the Bonds universe, I´d like to see Q finding out that his husband sleeps with other people for his job and isn´t happy about it. To the point he decides to leave Bond. Also I´d like to read a story about their reunion at the National Gallery and Bonds reaction to Q`s new job. —asioleh

“It always makes me feel so melancholy…”

007 froze. Because he knew that voice. He had heard that voice so many times over the years he could never forget it. It was the voice in his dreams that kept him alive on so many occasions… he looked out of the corner of his eye, spying a head of dark curls beside him. God, he was so close to Quinn…

But he couldn’t face Quinn here, while he was on assignment, let alone that he had been declared dead several months ago…if Quinn saw him here, what would he say? What _could_ he say? He was MI6’s property again; he couldn’t tell his husband anything about what he did.

Quinn was still talking, probably about his interpretation of the painting or whatnot…007 had missed that voice. He wanted so desperately to ask Quinn if he was alright, if the children were alright…what a terrible father he was. What a terrible husband.

But Queen and Country had called on him.

He needed to get out of there before Quinn recognized him, “Excuse me…” He muttered deeply, keeping his head turned away from Quinn.

“James…”

If ever James could feel his heart break, it was then. Hearing Quinn call to him in such a hesitant manner…but he had an assignment to do…he only hoped Quinn could forgive him after this assign—

“007.”

James froze at the sound of Quinn’s voice so firm and authoritative: even when he scolded the children, he was kind about it. And he called James 007…

Slowly, James sunk into his seat, turning to look at Quinn. The younger man was still looking at the painting, almost ignoring James save for the fact he had called him by name and number.

“Quin—“

“I’m your new Quartermaster.” Quinn said bluntly.

James blinked, “You must be joking…”

“Why? Because I’m  not in a labcoat?” Quinn asked wryly, looking at James.

He nearly lost it, his breath catching in his throat to hear his husband’s sense of humor again, “Because that would mean…”

“I know everything James.” Quinn nodded, face emotionless.

James could feel his shoulder sagging, “No more secrets…damn, I couldn’t lie to you anymore.”

“Good, so you won’t mind explaining something to me.” Quinn still hadn’t so much as given any emotional response to James, “V-E-S-P-E-R.”

There was a cold block of ice sitting in James’s gut. Because he knew were this was going…and he knew it wouldn’t end well. “Vesper…she reminded me of you, in a way.” It was a pitiful excuse, and they both knew it.

“I see, and the rest of the women?” Quinn frowned, “Can you imagine having to read through your husband’s list of _lovers?_ And when that list isn’t short?”

James hung his head. He always had trouble facing Quinn whenever one of _those_ missions came up, but now it was just impossible.

Quinn took a deep breath, “Give me one reason, one good reason, James,” He said, his voice shaking, “why I shouldn’t leave you with this case of weapons and walk out of your life? Tell M to relocate me and the children and never see you again?”

It was then James had to look at his husband, and he saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Damnit, his years as a 00 had nearly destroyed his marriage…and if he couldn’t convince Quinn to stay, he’d never get the chance to make things right. “Because, while MI6 might technically own my body, you and the kids…you’ve always had everything else. Damnit Quinn, you’re the reason I didn’t let myself die when it would have been so easy to…you and the kids are my life.”

There was a tense moment when James feared Quinn would run out the museum and he’d never see his husband or children again. Quinn shook his head, his hands clenched into fists, “Damn you…damn you, James Bond, for making me love you so…”

“I love you too Quinn.”

Quinn smirked, “It’s Q now, remember?”


	2. Alternate Ending

“Give me one reason, one good reason, James,” He said, his voice shaking, “why I shouldn’t leave you with this case of weapons and walk out of your life? Tell M to relocate me and the children and never see you again?”

The silence following his ultimatum was deafening, and Quinn’s ears rang with its implications. Could he honestly just leave his husband, who had just about come back from the dead? Could he deny his children, their children, the chance to have their father back? Could he even make it on his own?

But as the silence hung between them, Quinn realized he couldn’t take any of it anymore. Without another word, he stood, leaving behind the case of weapons for 007’s mission, and walked away. Even hearing James call out his name couldn’t stop him from exiting the building, or getting into the waiting car parked outside.

He couldn’t be Quinn Bond anymore. He wasn’t that lonely young man whose only family was the man he married. He was the Quartermaster of MI6, one of the most brilliant minds in the world.

Quinn was dead. Long live Q.

***

It wasn’t as hard as Q thought it would be, living without James. The fact that he and the children had been doing so for months after hearing of James’s “death” helped slightly. There was a part of Q that felt guilty for keeping the fact that James was alive from his children. But he knew, deep down, that they wouldn’t quite understand. There were adults who would never understand the complexities of MI6.

Living in a new house helped, it was a place to start new memories. And apparently being the Quartermaster of MI6 paid quite well, more than enough to pay for a wonderful house and a private school for the children. The fact that M had suggested the school made Q wonder if the school catered to the children of government workers, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

But as Q went about tucking each of his children into bed, he couldn’t help but smile softly. Yes, it had been rough to begin with, but the children would be alright, as would he.

Before Q could return to his own bedroom, he stopped. He had heard something. Not that sounds in the night were unusual, Q did have four children in the house after all, but Q also knew the sounds his children made in the night, and the hushed, near silent sounds in his home did not belong.

He may not have been an agent, but he still had his instincts. And he also had a Walther he kept in his bedside table. And he was not afraid to use it.

Grabbing the gun, it seemed, would have been more difficult that Q had previously thought, considering the fact that, as he stepped into his bedroom, his husband (ex-husband?) was sitting on the bed.

James looked up, smiling softly when he saw Q, “Quinn…”

“How did you find me, James?” Q asked, not even bothering with pleasantries.

“You know I would search the world to find you.”

Q did know that, and he wasn’t sure whether to find it endearing or frightening. He shook his head, “What are you doing here?”

James stood slowly, “I couldn’t just let you leave, not without a fight.”

“Are you going to fight me?” Q raised an eyebrow. If that were the case, Q didn’t stand a chance, gun or no gun. He knew now just how deadly James was, and it was terrifying.

“I’m going to fight for you, Quinn.”

“But that’s just it,” Q clenched his fists, trying to keep his voice down, “We aren’t James and Quinn anymore, they are for all intents and purposes, dead to the world. We’re 007 and Q now. I’m your superior officer now, and you’re…”

“A 00 agent, with a life expectancy that doesn’t reach 40.”

“Exactly.” Q whispered. “I can’t think of any way this could work out…”

James sighed, “That may be true…Q. But that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try.” He gave Q a small smile, “So can I take my Quartermaster out to dinner?”

There was a long, pregnant pause between them. Down the hallway, their children slept in their rooms, unaware that their dead papa was talking to their dad. And Q hated that silence more than anything. Because the silence was the unknown, as both of them tried to figure out where they went from there.


End file.
